The Lesson
by Rhiannamator
Summary: Christian wants to punish his pet Heath, but Edge has a different sort of lesson in mind. Language, M/M/M, B/s


**Title: The Lesson  
><strong>**Rating: M  
><strong>**Disclaimer: (hey, i remembered!) I own none of these characters, i'm not implying this is how they live, although i wish it were true.  
><strong>**Warnings: Language, bondage, whipping, smut  
><strong>**Summary: Christian wants to punish his pet Heath, but Edge has a different sort of lesson in mind.**

**This was going to be a second chap to Protege, but I kinda want it to stand on its own. Plus, I wanted more Christian/Heath stories on FF. :P I probably have more in the works. Anyway, this might be a bit squicky for some ppl, what with all the Daddy talk, but eh. It really has nothing to do w/ incest, just dominance. What can I say, I love me some Daddy Jay.**

I watched the monitor backstage, wincing as Christian got the tar beat out of him by Randy Orton. Oh, Christian had won the match, but the Apex Douchebag just couldn't stand to get pinned clean by my Daddy.

Yeah, I call him Daddy. Just like I call Edge Mama when I think it'll please him. Sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn't. When he's being all tender and teaching me stuff, yes. But if I try it when he's in Rated R Superstar mode I'll likely be on the bad end of the crazy eyes, and I'm in trouble. He can be as sadistic as Daddy when he's of a mind to.

Me? They call me whatever they want. I'm whatever they want me to be. Their lover, their baby, their rookie, their slave. Quite simply, I'm their pet. I admit, I wasn't too willing at first. I'd gone to Christian for help, begging my ex-mentor to forgive me for my time against him while I was in Nexus and Corre, and help save my job. I thought the price was steep when I found myself tied up and gagged by Christian's cock down my throat, and that was before he even introduced Edge.

My initiation into their little stable was... well, Justin says they broke me, but I think they fixed me. How can he not see how lucky I am, wedged between these two gorgeous blondes? He says they don't love me. He doesn't understand this isn't about love. Not for me. I pledged everything to Christian that night. To Jay. He owns me, that's all. He takes care of me, and by extension, his Adam does, too. I've never seen a stronger relationship than theirs. I'm privileged to be close enough to touch it, to bask in the love they have for each other. I'd say some reflects down to me sometimes. Shit, there ain't no hard and fast definition for love anyway. Who says what we got ain't love? Justin won't even come out of the closet and he's trying to tell me _my_ life is fucked up. Fuck him.

It wasn't too long after my initiation that I waited backstage in my ring gear, adjusting my knee pad under my new tights. No more trunks, thank goodness. I was back into long tights, black just like my stablemates, but with my own rockstar insignias. There was a sharp stitch on the inside rubbing against my leg, but I didn't have time to focus on it. I wanted to give Christian the chance to make a comeback, but it was becoming obvious that wasn't gonna happen. Then my Daddy was down, and that fucking Viper was stalking him, pounding the mat and drooling in a way chicks apparently dug. I thought it made him look like a rabid dog, needing to be put down. If I was gonna be the one to do it, I'd best hurry.

Race out there, take Randy by surprise, hit him with Sweetness if I can. If I can't, let him beat me down so Christian can make a clean break. Do my damnedest to hit the move so Christian can join me in kicking the shit out of Randy... and maybe later I'll be rewarded. All this spun through my brain in a heartbeat, in the time it took for my muscles to tense before launching myself towards the stage. I took only one step when I felt long fingers wrap around my bicep.

"Stay here," a warm, velvet voice purred in my ear. I stilled, compelled to obey the man that the voice belonged to. Edge's hot breath caressed the side of my face, ruffling my hair, and I had to suppress a shiver.

"But.. but, Daddy," I said, gesturing to the screen. I had time. Seconds, maybe, but enough to stop Randy, at least distract him.

"Will get knocked around, and he'll be pissed," he said, and I could see the bright white of his grin from the corner of my eye. Those slender fingers brushed up my arm and my hair lifted from my neck – I'd been growing it, Daddy likes long hair – to be brushed aside, giving Edge's lips access to my earlobe. "Aw, don't look so scared, pet. He won't be that mad. But he'll want someone... punished."

This time I couldn't stop the shiver that ran down my spine. It must have amused Edge, because I heard his low chuckle as his fingers left me. I had to close my eyes for a minute to concentrate on not embarrassing myself in my tights, and when I came back to my senses Randy's music was playing. Shit.

Christian stumbled through the curtain, held up by a black-shirted trainer. His eyes were clouded by pain until they landed on me. If I had been capable of movement before, those eyes would have stopped me cold. I stood rooted to the spot as he lurched towards me, the color of those eyes reminding me of the center of a hot flame, blue and clear and furious. I didn't realize my breath had stopped until his thick fingers fisted my hair, yanking my head back, and a gasp rushed into my lungs. A few hairs pulled free from my scalp, and I heard a weird keening sound from my own throat as my knees decided they didn't want to work anymore.

"Locker room. Strip," he growled through his teeth, low enough for only me to hear. Then his hand was gone, leaving me to hit the ground and watch him hobble after the trainer to get checked for concussion. Damn scratchy knee pads were good for something. Of course, Edge had disappeared. Slick fucker.

I rushed to the locker room in a haze, focusing on the sharp stitch rubbing a raw spot on my leg to keep me from running into walls. Once inside I threw myself on the wide bench and started working on my boots, despite my fumbling fingers. I knew my Daddy. He'd blow off the trainers as soon as he could and come back here, expecting his orders to be followed. Then... oh god, what punishment would he unleash on me? My ass cheeks twitched and clenched in anticipation of a spanking as I tore off my boots. He didn't have all his equipment here, though I knew he kept a small selection of toys in his duffel.

I pulled off my tights and knee pads, and all that was left was the tight little thong that bound my throbbing cock. I allowed myself a quick feel, thrusting against my palm, the smooth fabric rubbing against my skin. Fuck, I was so damn hard already, my stomach coiled in anticipation, and I was suddenly very aware of the thong rubbing against my asshole. I needed to be free, and I didn't have much time.

I ripped the thong down my legs, my hard-on springing up almost painfully. Daddy was a tease, and I didn't know when my dick would be touched next. I decided to touch it myself, just for a minute, wrapping my fist around it & triggering a tingling blood-rush to my groin. I squeezed the solid shaft and pulled, feeling precum leak out of my tip as I thought about Daddy's big hands on me, touching me, hitting me, fingering me... My other hand was running up my thigh to massage my aching balls when I heard the door click and open.

Without thought I slid to the floor, jerking my hands away from my crotch and clasping them behind my back. I must have made quite the picture, shoulder-length red hair curtaining my lowered face, sitting back on my feet with my knees spread, chest heaving and pale skin flushed pink. My poor cock looked so stiff and angry, standing out from the short thatch of ginger fuzz between my legs. Daddy likes me trimmed, just a bit of hair. I think the color amuses him. It usually takes people by surprise at first, but the novelty wears away. It's never gotten old for Daddy. I'd followed orders well, and I could hear his soft purr of approval. I didn't think my nipples could have gotten any tighter, but they tightened anyway and I watched my reddened cock twitch.

"Heath."

His mouth tasted my name, his breath forming its sound, his tongue against his teeth giving it meaning. I raised my face to his voice, letting it wash over me. When my eyes fluttered open, pain cracked across the side of my face. I rocked back on my heels, my hair flung across my face with the force of the blow. He'd slapped me just as hard in the ring many times, but it was different when I was here on my knees, naked and open. My cheek flamed and stung where his meaty hand struck me, and as I rolled arousal-glazed eyes up to look at him, my tongue involuntarily darted out to touch my lip. I almost moaned aloud when the taste of copper exploded on my tongue, and I felt a trickle drip down my chin.

I have a word. He had me pick one after that initiation, after he knew that I was his. I had immediately blurted out, "Angel." They both agreed that the name of my best friend and secret ex-lover would stop all action in its tracks.

Even now, after all this time, I have yet to use it.

"I didn't put you backstage to stand around and watch me get cheap-shotted by that dim prick," he growled, lips pulled back from his teeth in a snarl.

"M'sorry, Daddy," I mumbled. Really, what else could I say?

"Sorry," he repeated, and I could feel the chill in his voice all the way to my toes. "Sorry won't take away these bruises, pet. As far as I'm concerned, your incompetence gave them to me. That what you wanted, Cherry? To bruise your Daddy?"

Just Cherry. Not Cherry-cunt, not even Cherry-bitch. Edge had been right, damn him, as he usually was. Christian was knocked around just enough to get riled for a good punishment. Before I could respond, his boot nudged my crotch. My stomach flip-flopped as the sole slid against my length then ground down, crushing my cock into my pelvis and I cried out.

"Been touching yourself, haven't you? Horny little slut. You know what happens to sluts with no self-control, don't you?" He removed his foot and went to the cubby where his duffel was stowed.

Doubled over on hands and knees now, I begged, "No, Daddy, please. I'm sorry, I'll be a good pet..."

"Shut up."

I couldn't blame him. I hated the whimpering tone in my voice. Usually, I have a temper that matches my fiery hair. I may be a follower, but I've been known to sass back and get in screaming matches. I think I've proven if my leader sets me loose on someone... well, quite a few people in this company have been subject to my own special brand of Southern fury. One look from my Daddy, though, and I turn into... this. Pathetic, really. But I just can't stop it when every nerve in my body aches to please him.

"On the bench." Obediently, silently, I moved to sit on the end facing him. "Other way." So I turn to straddle the wide bench, knees splayed, and my abused cock twitched again when I heard the rip of duct tape pulling from a roll. I will never know how he makes those huge fingers work so quickly and easily. In no time my ankles were bound to the legs of the bench directly under me, bending my own legs at an awkward, but not painful angle. He taped my wrists behind my back and stepped away, and I shook my hair in an effort to dislodge strands stuck to my bloody lip. He reached out and brushed them away, and I loved him a little for it. He cupped my chin and put a gentle tone in his voice.

"Now, before I give these bruises back to you, why don't you tell me why you stood by and did nothing when your Daddy was in trouble?"

I had no answer. I could tattle on Edge, sure, but Daddy didn't like it when I tried to shift blame. A pet takes responsibility for his actions, takes his punishments like a good boy. The fingers on my jaw squeezed when I hesitated.

"Well?"

"I... I don't..."

"I told him to." Edge himself saved me from my stuttering bullshit. He was at the door, locking it. Christian dropped my face and turned his focus on the blonde at the door.

I'll admit, I'm vain. I know I'm a good-looking dude. I've got my own little following of rabid fangirls to prove it. Still, even I know I can't compete with Edge, with Adam, a guy I've always looked up to. He just sucks all the pretty out of a room and makes it his own. I can't help but defer to his beauty, his charisma and wit. I know my place, and I know who the Alpha bitch is. I'm grateful to have him as a role model, both in the ring and on the leash.

Looking elegant even in flannel and jeans, Adam ignored Jay – they were always Adam and Jay back here, in their intimate moments – in favor of looking at me. He judged my position with a little smirk playing on those pouty lips, and I wanted to shrink, or at least close my legs and hide my desperate arousal from those hazel eyes. From what I gathered, it had taken a little convincing on Jay's part to get Adam to agree to make their duo a triad, but he liked me well enough now, had taken me under his wing. Still, there was that vindictive part of him that got his rocks off watching me get humiliated. God help me, I got off on it, too. Still do.

"And why, pray tell, would you do such a thing?" Jay asked, a dangerous lilt to his voice. Adam turned smoldering eyes on his other half and tsked.

"Really, Jay, I thought you were strong enough to take him. Guess I was wrong," he said, and shrugged, then raked his hair from his face. He was always threatening to cut it off to annoy Jay, and now while it was shorter than I'd ever seen it, it still framed his face and hung down the back of his long neck.

"Adam..." Jay started.

"I mean, you really need help from your _pet?_ How weak is that?"

Jay's face was turning an interesting shade of red and my tongue froze to the roof of my mouth. I would never be brave enough to say such things to Daddy. I stared in quiet wonder as Adam stepped around Jay towards the lockers, winking at me. He was trying to teach me something. I watched and listened very closely.

"Hell, I could take Randy," Adam went on, then looked at Jay over his shoulder. "I took every inch of him."

The blood drained from my face, and even my raging boner started to flag in shock. He dared to reference the fling he and Randy'd had during an E&C breakup. Then, oh Jesus, he just kept talking. Why was he still talking?

"Gosh, Jay, you look... you look _mad._ Oh dear, what are you gonna do to me? Gonna call your pet for backup again?" Adam grabbed a fistful of my hair, and I silently begged him not to bring me into this. Even if I'd begged aloud, he probably wouldn't have listened. So, I just whined. Pathetic. "What was this Cherry-bitch gonna do, huh? Lie in the ring and spread his legs to distract Randy so you could split? Humph, let Randy split that pink little ass. While you run like a bi-"

If there was one thing Daddy hated as much as the idea of someone else fucking his babies, it was being called a bitch. My head was jerked down as Adam hit the floor, driven to his knees by Jay's hand tangled in his blond locks. Jay growled as Adam let me go, and I sat back up, reeling.

"Now I know you're just trying to rile me up. Fine, bitch. You want some of Daddy? You got it."

Adam whimpered, pleading forgiveness and raising his hands to paw at Jay's belly, but I could see the triumphant gleam in his eyes. That conniving goddess had used me to get his own punishment. I had to admire him. Jay brought Adam's face forward to rub against the bulge in his tights.

"You're a bad influence on our little pet. Can't have that. You gonna be a good bitch for Daddy now? Take your punishment?" Jay asked. Adam nodded into Jay's crotch, making him arch up on his toes. "Good baby." He sat on the bench in front of me and patted his lap. "Shirts off, pull your pants down and bend over."

"Yes, Sir," Adam purred and stripped off his flannel and tee, then unfastened his jeans to reveal a lacy royal blue thong. And there was my hard-on, back at full force. His pants around his thighs, Adam shuffled close and bent over Jay's lap, giving me a perfect view of that round, firm ass. I decided Adam was jealous after all and trying to kill me.

Jay groped one cheek, then lifted his hand and brought it down hard, making that delicious sound of flesh hitting flesh and leaving a hand print. I saw Adam's body jerk, his cheeks tighten, and heard that velvet voice yelp. Jay smacked him again and again, each blow wringing the most beautiful whines and moans from the man squirming in his lap, those glowing red buttocks dancing under his palm. Jay paused and rubbed his hand over Adam's butt, then tugged up on the thong.

"Hmm. I don't think you're learning your lesson," Jay mused, then pushed Adam off his lap, getting up. The tall blonde went sprawling, then rolled over to glare up at his lover. Jay just smirked and held out his hand. "Give me your jeans."

Adam eyed him suspiciously, but slipped out of his jeans, handing them up, and Jay helped him to his feet. "Such a slut, getting so hard from this," he said, running a finger down the ridge straining Adam's thong, and Adam sighed. "Couple of filthy whores I have. Stand over the bench, hands down."

Adam obeyed without hesitation, standing with his feet on either side of the bench and his palms flat on the wood. Of course he faced away from me, legs spread and ass swaying. Teasing bitch.

"Want me to make it hurt, baby?" Jay purred, pulling the belt from its loops and dropping the jeans.

"Yes Sir, please... AH!" He cut off with a shout when the belt cracked across his spread buttocks. "Yes, yes... teach me a lesson, make me your bitch, FUCK!"

I knew what he was feeling as the belt laid darker stripes on that already abused bottom. He needed the pain, the heat, the stinging slaps raising the blood to the surface of his skin and making every nerve come alive. The endorphins rushing, a sweeter high than any drug, veins pounding, cock throbbing. Jay grabbed the thong and yanked hard, snapping one side apart completely and tugging so it hung in tatters around one thigh. I could see everything now, his cock dangling hard and heavy under him, sack tightening up so beautifully with every stroke of the belt. I stared mesmerized at his precious pink pucker, grasping and contracting and so fucking needy. All the while, Adam screamed and pleaded, asking him to stop, whining for more, begging for relief.

I've never heard Adam use his word, either. Daddy always knows just how much we can take.

In that moment I wasn't sure how much I could take. My hands curled and clenched behind me, itching to touch my dick. I didn't think I'd ever been so hard. I guess I made a noise, because Daddy suddenly turned his attention to me.

"Oh, beautiful baby," he cooed to Adam, caressing his back and listening to him purr. "I think our little Cherry's feeling left out. He disobeyed me; I'm not going to touch him tonight." I couldn't help the pained whine that left my throat. I hated when Daddy ignored me. It was the worst punishment he could deal out, being denied his hands on my skin. I was so jealous of Mama right now, feeling those thick fingers whispering down his body, sliding into his crack and tapping his exposed entrance. My own asshole twitched in sympathetic need. "He obeyed you, though. Now it's up to you to reward him. Why don't you start with a little taste of this?" He wiggled his fingertip against that pucker, and Adam let out a groaning curse. Daddy smacked his hind end and pulled away, leaving Adam to scoot back and pop his butt up into my face.

I needed no more invitation than that. I leaned forward and went to my task with eager abandon, putting all my focus on pleasing that sweet hole with my mouth, ignoring my own need and the sound of Daddy whipping Adam's shoulders and ribs. I did hear Mama's voice, though, warm and breathy, with occasional yips of pain.

"That's it, pet... OW! Lick me, uhm... shit! Guh... like that, Cherry? Your tongue in my ass, eating me out?" he purred before crying out again in pained pleasure when the belt struck his back. I think I hummed some sort of yes into his crack as I nibbled at his rim. In my mind, the only treat tastier than Adam's ass was Jay's dick. And when they tasted of each other, well, that was pure bliss. My deepest fantasy was to eat Daddy's cum out of this hot pucker while Daddy fingered me, fucked me and filled my own channel with that thick cock. I rocked on the bench as I lost myself in the fantasy, moaning and panting around my tongue as I fucked him with it.

Yeah, I've got an oral fixation. You couldn't figure that from the way I stick my tongue out every time a camera's pointed at me? Most of the time I don't even realize I do it. I just love to lick. And I was licking my little heart out, driving Adam out of his mind. I wanted to rub him so bad, make him cum, that ring of muscle tightening against my mouth. I wanted at least to hold his hips still. I was having to move my head all around to keep my face planted between his cheeks as he wriggled. He started to tense. I thought maybe he was getting close, and I renewed my efforts, wiggling the tip of my tongue inside him as I closed my lips around the rim and suckled.

Then Adam was gone, jerked away by Jay, who had pulled him up for a kiss so heated it burned me to watch. After making sure his baby was okay after his beating, Jay yanked his tights down and stroked himself, and I sighed longingly at the sight of those big fingers coiled around that rigid shaft. Adam reached to grope him, but before he could, Jay broke the kiss. He swung his leg over the bench and plopped down, pulling Adam into his lap. Even though they both faced me, I was ignored as Adam impaled himself on Jay's cock, earning a guttural moan from my Daddy. He pushed Adam down until the taller blonde's elbows braced on the bench, sitting up behind him and tugging on his hips to start a pace.

"Fuck yourself on that cock, baby. Show Daddy how much that tight little ass needs my dick."

Adam flung his hair back, so close to me I could feel his breath on my belly when he cried out. I silently willed him to lower his head and put those glorious lips on my swollen, dripping cock. I knew if so much as his soft hair brushed against it I might lose it, spurting my load up on his face and neck. He knew it, too, and was careful not to touch me as he thrust back onto Jay.

"Yes, baby," Adam moaned. "Love your dick inside me, so big... stretching me. Only yours... fuck, Jay..." He trailed off in a whimpering growl that made my hair stand on end. Fuck, I needed relief. I looked up from Adam's blond head hovering above my lap to the man fucking him.

Daddy was staring at me, taking in my flushed cheeks, my mouth that had to be red and swollen from arousal. His own lips were curled in a feral snarl, nose wrinkling with every hard snap into his blond beauty. His short hair was no longer so spiky, mostly plastered to his head with sweat. He was covered with a fine sheen of it, making his skin glow as his muscles shifted. I wanted him inside me so bad I could taste him, salt and musk and the flavor that was just Daddy. Maybe he saw my desperate desire for him in my eyes, maybe he could taste me, too, because he licked his lips and groaned.

Jay tugged on Adam's hips faster, arms pumping furiously, and he hissed a curse as he looked down at the long, lean body of his beloved. "Shit, Adam, touch yourself. Jerk on that cock, wanna feel you cum."

Adam raised up on one hand and tossed his hair back, reaching under himself to pull on his own neglected dick. He whined and shuddered, the new angle obviously working for him. "Fuck, just like that... right... there... Jay... fuck!" He wailed like a whore as he came, spilling all over the bench in front of me, a few drops hitting my crotch. I had to close my eyes against the sensation, my body writhing.

"Like that, Heath?" Daddy grunted. "Like seeing him cum, getting it all over you like the filthy slut you are?"

"Yes," I groaned helplessly, my voice harsh between panting breaths. "So gorgeous when he cums... please, so hard... hurts..."

"See what you do to people, Adam? Dirty tease. So hot, so beautiful... so mine..." he sighed as he filled Adam with his seed. His face twisted in pleasure and he threw his head back as Adam panted, heaving, biting that luscious bottom lip. Together they were a vision of perfect beauty. I felt unworthy to be near them.

Jay pulled out and held Adam close, kissing his shoulder and neck, and Adam leaned back into him, a pretty smile on his lips. He turned his head and found Jay's mouth, pecking him softly and running a finger down his cheek. "Thank you, Sir," he murmured.

"You bad boy," Jay chuckled. "I'm hitting the shower. Take care of our pet." He got up and left, sparing me not even a glance. My heart wrenched as I watched him go.

"Poor pretty thing," Adam said as he moved up close to me, his ass smearing the splatters of his cum on the bench. He didn't even take notice. He would probably be joining Jay in the shower soon, purring as Jay loved on him and washed his hair. "You want your Daddy to take care of you, don't you?" I could only nod as he stroked back my hair, letting his fingers run down its length to my shoulder and over my chest. His touch was almost too much and I thought I would explode. "He's done it to me, too. Don't you worry, pet. He always makes up for it later."

He had dropped his Rated R persona and was back to being Mama again, all tender and soft kindness. Adam was a sweetie at heart, though his devious Edge-y ways sometimes came out during play. I swallowed and appealed to his gentler nature. "Please, Mama... need..." I had to stop. It hurt so bad I could barely breathe, and his caresses on my skin were not helping matters.

"Shh, pet. Take a deep breath, calm down and tell me what we learned today." I choked back a sob. He wanted me to think? I closed my eyes and took in a gasping breath, shuddering as I exhaled. Okay, learn. What was he trying to tell me? When he'd winked at me, he was being defiant, downright bratty. He'd taunted Jay, and Jay had punished him. Hard.

"You... you riled Daddy."

Adam smiled that beautiful smile of his. "I did. I've been watching you, Heath. You whimper and cow-tow to him. That's not who you are. Don't be afraid to let yourself go a little. Sometimes punishments are their own reward. Now, tell me what you want." His hands slid to my waist and my stomach clenched in anticipation. I felt so empty, wanting those long fingers inside me, feeling my walls clamp around them, pressing into that bundle of nerves that would put me over. Fuck, I'd even take his cock if I thought he'd give it to me, which he wouldn't. But it would take some maneuvering to get into a position that would allow him to finger me, or else he would have to unbind my ankles. I was too far gone to wait for that.

"Just fucking touch me," I snarled, adding a whined, "Please!"

He cupped my cheek, his other hand drifting down to wrap around my throbbing shaft. I groaned as his palm smeared my precum over my stretched and aching skin. "That's it, Cherry. Cum for Mama. There we go."

I pressed my face into his hand and saw stars as I released on the second stroke. My entire body tensed and shuddered as he cooed to me, watching my expressions as I came all over his fingers and stomach. I have no clue what I babbled in my ecstasy, but I'm sure I was loud. I was left weak and panting, gazing up at Adam's hazel-green eyes that looked fondly back at me. His lips quirked and he licked his fingers, humming at my taste.

"Good stuff, pet. I'm all messy, though. I'm going to join Daddy Jay in the shower." He kissed my forehead and got up to limp to the showers, leaving me dazed and blinking. And still taped to the bench.

"Hey? Hey, you really gonna leave me here? Wait, at least my hands! HEY! ...fuck."

Bastards.

**Don't worry, they totally made up for it later. Made his fantasy come true. ;)**


End file.
